SEMPITERNO
by DragneelInc
Summary: Shoto Todoroki, lo tiene todo, una esposa hermosa a la cual ama, una empresa prospera que creo a base de sacrificios, unos buenos amigos que a pesar de su carácter soso y aburrido lo aprecian, todo en su vida es perfecto. Pero un día, la perfecta calma de su vida soñada es abruptamente interrumpida gracias a la hija de un socio de su padre. IZUKU FEM. AU/ UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO
1. Izuku

**Izuku.**

A veces me pregunto ¿Porque siento un vació en mí que no puedo llenar con nada? ¿Que está mal en mí? ¿Porque quiero cada vez más de lo que una persona normal puede tener? ¿Porque soy así? ¿Qué me paso para ser así?

—**Eres solo una niña, no entiendes lo que es el amor, además yo ni siquiera te considero parte de mi círculo de amigos, si estas con nosotros solo es por tu hermano.**

Cierto, lo había olvidado ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso? un año, dos, tres, cinco, diez, quien sabe, cuando recuerdo eso siempre pienso que recién acaba de pasar, el dolor vuelve y me hace sentir como una miserable mierda a la que nadie puede querer. Joder porque lo recordé de nuevo, esa opresión en mi pecho vuelve, no quiero sentirla de nuevo, por favor sal de aquí, estúpidos sentimentalismos como los detesto, antes de poder seguir martirizándome con mis pensamientos un ruido me saca de mis cavilaciones.

—Izuku, ¿Estas en casa? — Canturrea una voz con diversión.

—Aquí estoy Himiko, ¿Qué pasa? —Respondo con cansancio.

—Recuerdas que te había contado sobre un amigo mío que quería conocerte, pues hoy a dejado su timidez y ha venido a verte por fin — Exclamo la rubia con ánimo.

— ¿Enserio? justo ahora cuando estoy tan desarreglada y causo una mala impresión. Que mala eres Himiko — Murmuro con fingida inocencia.

—Tu eres hermosa sin arreglarte, es decir nunca te había visto así, pero yo creo que tú eres realmente bonita de todas las maneras posibles — Musitó con timidez una voz masculina.

Miro a la persona que acaba de hablar y me gusta lo que veo, un chico de tez pálida, cabellos celestes que es más alto que yo.

—Me gusta, lo quiero para mí — Sonrió ante este pensamiento — Eso es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho, mucho gusto mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya y tu chico bonito y amable ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó con suavidad.

—Tomura Shigaraki ese es mi nombre, espero no te moleste la visita, Toga insistió en que viniéramos hoy, espero no haberte interrumpido. — Murmuró con nerviosismo.

—Para nada es un gusto Tomu Chan, ¿Puedo llamarte así? — Pregunto con amabilidad.

—Claro que puedes hacerlo, sería un honor que me llamaras así — Murmura y se sonroja.

Es complaciente eso me encanta, le sonrió con suavidad y tomo su mano — Tu puedes llamarme Zuku Chan si quieres — Musitó con falsa timidez y noto como Himiko se está aguantando la risa.

¿Enserio puedo llamarte así? — Pregunta con ensoñación.

— Por supuesto que si me has agradado bastante rápido, veras que ambos nos llevaremos muy bien, en poco tiempo nadie podrá separarnos Tomu Chan — Sonrió con inocencia, aunque yo sé que lo que acabo de decir tiene otro significado.

Puedo sentir una emoción que se abre paso entre la desolación que estaba sintiendo hace unos momentos, un sentimiento que no es nada sano, quiero que sea mío, que solo piense en mí, que me dedique todos y cada uno de sus suspiro en esta vida, quiero que solo sea para mí.

Y como siempre pasa, logro olvidar por un momento la opresión en mi pecho al concentrarme en mi nueva adquisición, la cual va a perder la razón, al adentrarse al paraíso que solo yo puedo ofrecer.


	2. Shoto

2.- Shoto

Hoy es otro día de esos en los que me siento pleno y satisfecho con la vida que he formado, me levanto perezosamente con cuidado de no despertar a mi esposa, la observo fijamente por unos segundos antes de irme directo al baño a tomar una ducha.

El agua caliente haciendo contacto contra mi cuerpo es relajante me ayuda a destensarme e iniciar mi día de forma agradable, al salir me doy cuenta que Momo no se ha levantado, hace tiempo que ya no me prepara el desayuno como antes, le restó importancia es probable que ella también este cansada después de todo tiene una vida social muy agitada, con parsimonia me visto y me dirijo hacia la cocina para prepararme un café; al llegar ahí me doy cuenta que ya no queda en el frasco, suspiro con resignación, tal parece que hoy tendré que comprar el desayuno en la calle a paso lento me dirijo a la habitación para despedirme de mi pareja.

—Momo ya me voy al trabajo regreso por la tarde, por cierto el café se acabó, ¿Podrías comprar más por favor? — Pregunto con suavidad pero ella no me responde, tomare eso como un sí.

Así que sin más salgo al garaje subo a mi auto, me dirijo al trabajo con calma, tal vez debería comprarle algo a Momo últimamente parece algo desanimada, seguro un buen regalo la animara; Estaciono mi auto y me adentro al edificio, al pasar todos mis empleados me saludan con cordialidad, yo les regreso el saludo y a paso lento llego a mi oficina me adentro en ella, enseguida comienzo a revisar todos mis pendientes, un ruido proveniente de la puerta interrumpe mi trabajo.

—Señor Todoroki su padre lo está buscando — Me dice mi secretaria con solemnidad.

Suspiro con resignación — Hazlo pasar por favor Camie, por cierto antes de que te vayas podrías conseguirme algo para desayunar por favor —Pido con amabilidad.

Por supuesto señor, ¿Café americano y Brownies? — Pregunta con seriedad.

—Ya me conoces Camie — Sonrió levemente, ella asiente en respuesta y se marcha de mi oficina. A los pocos segundos mi padre entra con esa aura impotente y soberbia que lo caracteriza.

—Shoto, he venido a hablar de negocios —Dice sin inmutarse.

Típico de mi padre él no se anda con rodeos, froto mis sienes con mis manos, trato de responderle con la mayor calma posible — Antes que nada, buenos días padre ¿Cómo estás?

—Shoto no tengo tiempo para formalidades, dime ¿Quieres saber de este negocio o no? — pregunta con indiferencia.

Bufo con exasperación, siempre es difícil tratar con mi padre — Entonces ¿De qué negocio quieres hablar viejo? — Pregunto con desinterés.

—La esposa de Toshinori empezara una campaña para promocionar su nueva marca de ropa, así que me han solicitado a Yaoyorozu como una de las modelos principales, también han optado por que tu compañía sea la que haga la campaña publicitaria —Dijo con orgullo.

—Me sorprende que puedas decir el nombre del señor Toshinori sin insultos de por medio — Digo con sarcasmo —Además como es eso de que Momo será una de las modelos principales, usualmente en este tipo de campañas solo hay una modelo principal y unas cuantas secundarias. —Musitó con extrañes.

—Eso es cierto pero su esposa ha querido hacerlo así, tengo entendido que ambos quieren que su hija participe en esta campaña como la segunda modelo principal de su campaña —Dice restándole importancia.

—Te refieres a la hermana de Denki, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Iruku, Iyuku, Inuku —Murmuro tratando de recordar su nombre.

—Izuku, ese es su nombre y exactamente a ella me refiero, gracias a su intervención es que Toshinori y yo hemos dejado la competencia de nuestras agencias de talentos — Dijo con satisfacción.

Enarco una ceja con incredulidad — ¿Cómo pudo haber logrado algo así, sin siquiera estar aquí?

—Es fácil, casualmente le sugirió que sería más benéfico para ambos el estar en una sociedad, ya que hay una nueva agencia de talentos que nos está sobrepasando, entonces al unirnos ambos volveríamos a ser la agencia más solicitada, además de que logró que una de las modelos más solicitadas de dicha agencia se viniera a trabajar con nosotros —Murmuro.

—Ya veo así que es eso, ¿Enserio aceptaste? es decir tu ego es muy grande, es sorprendente que te hayas dejado convencer con tan poco —musite con indiferencia.

—Aun no entiendes como hacer negocios Shoto, pero bueno, solo quería avisarte espero que prepares a tu mejor personal, empezaremos a hacer la campaña a partir de la próxima semana — dijo levantándose y yéndose sin siquiera despedirse.

Suspiro con pesadez, podría rechazar el trabajo mi agencia ha crecido rápidamente, he conseguido muchos clientes influyentes y poderosos. Sé que el trabajo no me faltaría por rechazar ese proyecto, tengo un presentimiento de que algo malo pasará si acepto hacer esto, pero aun así quiero hacerlo, aunque sé que será un verdadero dolor de cabeza estar todo el día con mi padre.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y me dispongo a márcale a Momo, tal vez esto sea bueno así ella dejará de lado esa actitud tan extraña que últimamente ha tenido conmigo.


	3. Momo

**Momo**

Siempre deseé tener una vida de ensueño, libre de problemas, llena de felicidad, con un esposo guapo y amoroso igual a mi padre, que amaba mucho a mamá, él no temían mostrar su afecto frente a la gente, gracias a las experiencias vividas en mi infancias mi concepto del amor era muy elevado, yo quería ser como ellos tener lujos, comodidades, felicidad, amor.

Talvez por eso me enamoré de Shoto Todoroki, para mí él tenía las mismas cualidades que mi amado padre, era tan guapo, sereno, amable, popular y lo más extraordinario venía de una familia importante al igual que yo.

Para mí Shoto era el hombre de mis sueños, cumplía todos los requerimientos que me aseguraban una vida aún mejor que la de mis padres, por eso no me importó manipular todos los hilos para conseguir que el fuera mío, al fin y al cabo sabía que no había chica mejor para el que yo.

El juego para conseguir su amor fue fácil, solo necesite tocar el punto más sensible que había en su vida y con facilidad cayó ante mi encantó natural, la prueba de eso es que yo conseguí ser su flamante esposa.

Creí que con eso mi vida que siempre fantasee con tener se haría completamente realidad, más equivocada no pude estar. Solo empezar mi matrimonio me di cuenta que nada era perfecto, Shoto no era aquel hombre maravilloso que yo imaginaba, era aburrido, monótono, inexpresivo y era malditamente egoísta.

Cada día junto a él era una auténtica tortura, yo como la buena esposa que era lo atendía, lo procuraba, me esmeraba en obtener su reconocimiento con pequeños detalles y acciones que él ni notaba.

Un día me cansé de todo eso y decidí pedirle consejo a mi madre, después de todo ella tenía un matrimonio perfecto, grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme entre lágrimas de mi madre que toda su vida era una farsa, mi padre aquel hombre al cual amaba de forma incondicional, era un monstruo que la engañaba y maltrataba en la privacidad de su casa.

Eso me hizo hervir la sangre en un arranque de rabia le dije que lo dejara, ella no tenía por qué aguantar ese sufrimiento, aún con lágrimas en los ojos ella me miro y con solemnidad me habló.

—**Momo los hombres son así, solo nos queda aguantar, además ¿Te imaginas que diría la sociedad si yo me separara de tu padre? Sería el hazme reír de todos, la comidilla de las reuniones, el cotilleo del que todos hablarían. ¿Te imaginas? Todos hablarían de lo mala esposa que fui por no saber manejar mi matrimonio.**

—**Pero mamá, eso no está bien no tienes porqué aguantar eso.**

—**Cállate, sería peor aguantar las habladurías de toda la sociedad, sería una marginada de por vida, tú venías por un consejo así que yo te lo daré ahora, aguanta y soporta todos los desprecios de tu marido con clase y elegancia, si él se llega a conseguir una amante como tú padre por lo menos dile que tenga la decencia de ser discreto como el, si te golpea para eso existe el maquillaje para ocultar los pequeños accidentes, ahora vete de aquí no tardan en llegar mis amigas a tomar el té, fue un gusto hablar contigo hija.**

Desde ese día todas las estúpidas ilusiones que soñé se fueron al carajo, mis ganas por ser una perfecta esposa se esfumaron, ya no le daría mi mejor esfuerzo a ese maldito hombre que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo, tampoco le daría la satisfacción de destruirme física y moralmente, como mi padre lo hacía con mi madre, la única persona que iba a destroza a alguien en esta relación seria yo.

Yo nunca sería tan patética como mi madre, si alguien iba a ser infiel en esta relación sin duda esa sería Momo Yaoyorozu.


	4. Denki

**Denki**

Hay veces en las que me gusta imaginar cómo sería mi vida si nunca hubiera conocido a la mujer que tanto amo, lo más posible es que yo sería un gran fracasado enojado con la vida que se desquitaría con todos a su alrededor, mis amigos, mamá, papá, Izuku. No con ella yo nunca podría ser así, esa niña tiene un encanto natural que lograba adormecer mis penas y enojos.

—**Denki tú vas a ser como papá, un gran hombre exitoso no hagas caso a lo que digan los demás tu triunfaras y ellos sus palabras se van a tragar.**

Sonrió al recordar aquello, aun cuando ese día ella debería haber estado triste, pues sería mandada lejos de casa hizo lo contrario, me mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante y me dio ánimos para callar las habladurías de la gente que decían que yo nunca podría ser ni la mitad de exitoso de lo que era mi padre.

La verdad es que ese momento se volvió mi motivación para ser aquel en quien nadie creía que podía convertirme, me gradué como el mejor de mi clase e hice inversiones pequeñas en todo tipo de negocios que dieron frutos, mi mayor logro fue dar a conocer el talento de mi madre y crear un imperio de moda con sus creaciones.  
Eso lo logré solo dos años después de graduarme yo me sentí pleno y realizado, entonces la gente que antes me había despreciado vino a mí, ellos se dedicaban a llenarme de halagos y falsas sonrisas, la realidad era que no soportaban mi éxito y querían verme caer de la cima en la que me encontraba. Eso habría sido posible si no la hubiera conocido a ella, Kyoka Jiro una hermosa estrella de Rock en ascenso, solo me basto verla para quedar totalmente encantado, pase más de un año rogándole para que aceptara salir conmigo, sin duda alguna valió la pena si bien ella me gustaba superficialmente por su hermosura, el conocerla más me hizo quedar irremediablemente enamorado, nunca había conocido a una chica como ella, que fuera hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, sin lugar a duda superaba con creces a todas aquellas mujeres superficiales con las que había estado antes.

El único problema que tenía es que ella no quería tener una relación, estaba concentrada en su naciente carrera, yo no pude hacer más que aceptar ser solo su amigo pues no quería alejarme de ella, pero un día todo cambio. Estábamos en una fiesta celebrando la boda de uno de mis mejores amigos, todo estaba resultando perfecto podía ver a Kyoka hablando con Momo la flamante esposa de mi amigo, cuando siento como alguien toca mi hombro, volteo a ver a la persona que me interrumpió de mi hermosa tarea para encontrarme con un cabello albino que conozco muy bien.

—Fuyumi, hace tiempo que no te veía, wow los años no pasan en ti sigues igual de hermosa ¿Cómo has estado? — Pregunto con emoción.

La chica sonríe y se sonroja ante mi cumplido —Siempre tan adulador Denki, pues de hecho estoy muy emocionada por Shoto, la verdad acá entre nos pensé que nunca iba a sentar cabeza.

Sonrió ante lo que ha dicho— La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros lo puede creer, él nunca nos contó que tenía una relación con Momo, además era normal verlos juntos ya que sabíamos que eran buenos amigos desde niños, por lo que nunca nos extrañó su cercanía.

—Tienes razón ellos dos eran amigos inseparables desde que se conocieron, aunque Sho siempre la trato con mucha indiferencia, nunca pensé que su relación evolucionara a esto, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz por él y Momo.

—Yo también estoy feliz por él, pero oye dejemos de hablar de eso ven vamos a bailar, tendrás el honor de ser mi pareja de baile hoy —Dije tomando su mano para dirigirnos a la pista, ello solo se carcajeo pero se dejó llevar por mí, bailamos la primer canción con movimientos desordenados y graciosos, la verdad era que yo no sabía bailar pero estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo con Fuyumi, ya que yo la consideraba una hermana mayor. La canción termino, nosotros no hacíamos más que reír y ser el centro de atención por nuestra actitud tan llamativa, una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar, me arrodille haciendo una dramática reverencia para que aceptara bailar de nuevo conmigo, ella iba a tomar mi mano pero recibió un manotazo que me hizo sobresaltar, me pare y me di la vuelta dispuesto a enfrentar a la persona que había lastimado a mi albina amiga, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Kyoka mirando fijamente con enojo a la chica frente a ella, yo estaba dispuesto a pedir una explicación de su comportamiento tan raro, pero toda palabra murió cuando ella se me acerco y me beso.

—No te acerques a él, es mío — Dijo ella con voz molesta

Tomo mi mano y me alejo de ahí sin que yo opusiera resistencia, nos dirigimos al jardín trasero del hermoso recinto donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, soltó mi mano y se abalanzo sobre mi haciéndonos caer a ambos en el acto, yo que aún no procesaba la acción anterior (el beso) me sonroje ante su cercanía, la contemple con detenimiento y pude observar que estaba conteniéndose de llorar.

—Jiro ¿Que pasa te hiciste daño? ¿Estás bien? —Trate de levantarme pero ella me lo impidió me miró fijamente y se dispuso a hablar.

— ¿Acaso te gusta? —Pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

—Pero que estás diciendo, ella es mi amiga además de ser la hermana de Shoto, solo estábamos bailando ¿Porque piensas que ella me gusta? — Pregunte con confusión.

—Porque tus ojos resplandecían de alegría al estar con ella, además el cariño con el que la trataste no me gusta yo , yo no quiero que mires a nadie así más que a mí, sé que parece que soy una maldita egoísta que antepone su carrera antes que sus corazón, pero no es así, yo te quiero Denki; te quiero tanto que asusta, yo tenía miedo de alejarte por la intensidad de estos sentimientos, creí que si permanecía solamente como tu amiga eso me bastaría para ser feliz, pero me equivoque te quiero solo para mí, por favor Denki mírame solo a mí — Dijo mientras abundantes lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

El escuchar eso me había hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra así que sin pensarlo la jale con brusquedad y la abrace con posesión.

—Kyoka, tus palabras me hacen muy dichoso, ¿Sabes? Yo también te quiero, te quiero tanto que las palabras no bastarían para expresar esto que siento por ti, solo verte me hace inmensamente feliz, sobre lo que paso con Fuyumi yo solo la veo como una hermana mayor, cuando era niño ella me trataba con el mismo amor que a Shoto, por lo que siento un gran cariño por ella pero nada más, yo no podría querer estar con otra mujer que no seas tú ¿Acaso no lo has visto?, yo soy un maldito egoísta cuando se trata de ti. — Musite mientras acariciaba sus cortos cabellos.

—Entonces seamos unos malditos egoístas juntos — Murmuro acomodándose en mi pecho.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —Digo juguetonamente. 

De eso ya han pasado tres maravillosos años en los que me encuentro en la más increíble relación, no todo es color de rosa siempre, pero hemos sabido enfrentar todas las dificultades que se nos han presentado juntos, acaricio con cuidado la mejilla de mi chica tratando de no despertarla pero fallo, ella abre los ojos y me sonríe con calidez.

— ¿Otra vez mirándome mientras dormía? —Pregunta con voz adormilada.

—Me has descubierto de nuevo, pero no me culpes eres tan hermosa hasta cuando duermes que no puedo evitar mirarte —Musito mientras acaricio su rostro.

—Tonto ¿No deberías estar yendo al trabajo ya? —Murmura con diversión.

—Hoy no trabajo recuerda que hoy llega mi hermanita menor y la iré a buscar al aeropuerto —Digo con felicidad.

—Es cierto por fin tendré el gusto de conocer a tu hermana —Dice dejando escapar un bostezo.

—Lo sé, sabes yo me estaba preguntando si acaso no me quieres acompañar a recogerla hoy ¿Que dices? así no me sentiré tan solo, la oigo reír con fuerza se levanta y me guiña un ojo.

—Dame unos minutos me arreglare rápidamente.

La observo entrar al baño, sonrió tontamente y pienso en lo afortunado que soy al tener a esa chica en mi vida, sé que ahora que mi pequeña hermana regrese a casa esa felicidad será completa, pues tendré a las mujeres más importantes de mi vida cerca de mí con eso en mente me dispongo a ir tras mi pareja, aún tenemos tiempo para entregarnos a la pasión que crece cada día al igual que nuestro amor.


	5. Un demonio disfrazado de ángel

**Izuku**

—Tomu si muero ¿A dónde crees que vaya yo, al cielo o al infierno? — Pregunto con aburrimiento.

—Irías al cielo. —Responde sin dudar el chico.

— ¿Enserio? siendo una ramera, como decían algunas chicas de mi facultad ¿Merezco el cielo?, no sería mejor que ardiera entre las llamas del infierno, después de todo entrego mi cuerpo como me plazca, destruyo relaciones y todavía me doy a la tarea de botar a quien me aburra, aun así con todo eso ellos me mira con veneración, me adoran como si se tratase de su Dios, ¿No merezco por eso arden toda la eternidad? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Izuku escucha, esas chicas solo están celosas de lo que tú eres, que tienes el poder de elegir lo que te gusta y hacerte de ello, pero tú no estás mal, tus nos dijiste tus condiciones desde un principio, aceptamos lo que eso conllevaba, tú no eres una ramera solo una mujer viviendo su vida, eres una chica divina, que tiene luz propia y que aunque no te acostaras con nadie, seguiría siendo juzgada. Todas te envidian, eres hermosa tu belleza es celestial. —Musita mientras me ve con adoración.

—Aun cuando te hago daño y te pido hacer cosas que tú consideras malas, ¿Me amas? —Pregunto mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—Te amo, siempre será así, aun cuando me llegue a casar con otra, tú serás la dueña de mi corazón, todo en mi es tuyo Izuku —Murmura.

—Entonces dame tu amor aquí. —Digo señalando mi intimidad —Demuéstrame cuanto me vas a extrañar. —Musito con necesidad, él no lo piensa mucho y se sumerge entre el paraíso de mis piernas.

Las despedidas siempre son las mejores para mí, sé que tengo un adorador más que sin duda daría hasta su vida por mí, mientras abordo el avión, puedo ver a Tomura despedirse le doy una sonrisa y subo al avión. Realmente ese chico me gustaba mucho, no me aburría al estar con él, además respetaba totalmente el tipo de persona que era, el me adoraba fervientemente y eso me hacía sentir casi llena, casi.

**-Eres una molestia, largo de aquí, no quiero volver a ver tu sucia cara.**

Inconscientemente clavo mis uñas en mis brazos ante ese recuerdo, volver a mi ciudad de origen significa ver a aquel hombre que me destruyo, jugando a ser feliz con su bonita esposa, Hipócrita, malnacido hijo de puta, pienso con rabia.

Han pasado tantos años de eso, aun así el recuerdo sigue fresco en mi memoria, esta vez será diferente, yo tengo todas las de ganar, no parare hasta conseguir destruir todo aquello que ese maldito ama.

**Denki **

Me siento muy emocionado mientras espero impacientemente en el aeropuerto, escucho a mi novia reír ante mi actitud, me abraza y acaricia mi cabello en un gesto de ayudarme a contener mi emoción. Los altavoces del aeropuerto llaman mi atención al anunciar la llegada del vuelo en el que viene mi hermana, me paro apresurado pero la mano de mi novia me detiene.

—Con calma cariño, ella no se ira de aquí, vamos. — Susurra con cariño.

Es cierto mi hermana ha llegado a casa es obvio que no se ira tan de repente cuando han pasado años desde que nos vio, bueno tal vez hacíamos vídeo llamadas, aunque dejamos de hacerlas hace tiempo, ya que nuestros horarios no coincidían; por eso para mí tenerla aquí es emocionante, necesito abrazarla y decirle que logre callar a todas esas personas que me humillaban de joven.

Quiero compartir con ella mi éxito, también quiero presumirle mi felicidad al presentarle a mi hermosa Kyoka, me abro paso entre la multitud buscándola con la mirada, hasta que la encuentro, ella sostiene su bolso con firmeza y mira hacia todos lados con curiosidad, de repente nuestros ojos se cruzan, ella corre directamente a abrazarme, la recibo con los brazos abiertos, la levanto para hacerla girar varias veces, ante la mirada curiosa de toda la gente, la coloco con cuidado en el piso y con cariño acaricio su cara.

—Bienvenida a casa Izuku.

Ella sonríe encantadoramente. — He vuelto a casa hermano, ahora muéstrame a esa bella novia de la que tanto hablas. — Me dice con calidez.

Tomo de la mano a mi pelinegra novia que se sonroja ante el contacto, la acerco hacia dónde está mi hermana y con voz amorosa la presento. — Ella es Kyoka Jiro, es mi novia desde hace tres años, la mujer más bella sobre la tierra me acepto ¿Que dices ante eso Izuku? — Pregunto con diversión.

Ella abre la boca sorprendida — ¿Enserio eres su novia? la famosa Kyoka Jiro, la artista más talentosa del momento, es novia de mi tonto hermano, agárrenme porque me desmayo .— Dice dramáticamente.

Mi novia estalla en risas al escuchar todo lo que ha dicho Izuku, yo solo hago un puchero y le jalo la oreja — ¿No deberías de decir cumplidos sobre tu grandioso hermano?, en vez de hacerlo quedar en vergüenza. — Murmuro con diversión.

—Claro que no, es mi deber como tu hermana menor hacerte quedar en una vergüenza, cada vez peor que la anterior.— Dice sonriendo — Aunque ya hablando enserio, estoy muy impactada de saber que tu novia es una mujer muy talentosa y bonita, cuídala mucho Denki. Por cierto perdone el drama Señorita Jiro, yo soy Izuku Midoriya un gusto conocerla. —Dijo sonriendo.

Huh, ¿Midoriya? creí que tu apellido era Yagi, como el del señor Toshinori. —Murmuro con confusión mi novia.

—Cierto la costumbre, bueno la realidad es que Toshinori no es realmente mi padre, mi mama lo conoció justo en un momento muy triste de su vida, mi **"Verdadero padre"** si así se le puede decir la abandono al enterarse que ella estaba embarazada, Toshi ayudo a mama, le dio trabajo, la apoyo incondicionalmente y pues ellos se enamoraron. Cuando nací el me cuido y me crio como su hija al igual que Denki, de hecho me dio su apellido, pero por el tipo de escuelas en las que iba usaba mejor el apellido de soltera de mama. — Murmuro con pena mi hermana.

—Izuku aun así, sin importar la sangre eres mi hermanita — Digo con cariño, la voy a abrazar pero me sorprendo al ver que mi novia me ha ganado.

—Denki me ha hablado de ti, él nunca me había dicho nada de eso y entiendo por qué lo hizo, él te considera su hermana sin importar nada, perdona mi pregunta, espero nos llevemos bien. — Dice con ternura mi chica.

—No te preocupes no me molesta hablar de eso, estoy orgullosa del padre tan maravilloso que tengo, también me encuentro orgullosa de que mi hermano haya encontrado a una chica como tú, que no se deja guiar solo por las apariencias y el estatus. Nos llevaremos bien además soy tu fan, ¿me puedes dar tu autógrafo? —Pregunta con emoción.

Kyoka asiente en respuesta y sonríe, puedo ver como ambas chicas se llevan bien, haciendo que sienta una enorme felicidad en mi interior, mi vida está completa ahora que Izuku ha regresado.

**Momo**

Que jodido esta este día, mi "amigo" me acaba de dejar con la excusa de que no puede seguir con una relación así que es inmoral, sé que miente la verdad es que está presionado por su padre para contraer matrimonio, con una bonita chica de familia por eso no digo nada sabía que esto podría pasar, después de todo sé que para las personas como nosotros no hay muchas opciones, si es que quieres recibir algo de la fortuna de tus padres te toca actuar tal y como ellos desean, suspiro cansada ,ahora debo encontrar a alguien más para pasar el rato.

Eso será difícil, pues la mayoría conoce a mi esposo, la fama que precede a su familia es de temer, será una tarea titánica encontrar a alguien más, no por eso imposible, me entretengo planeando como lograre mi objetivo, el ruido de mi celular me distrae de mi tarea, hago una mueca al notar que es mi esposo el que me llama.

— ¿Que pasa Todoroki? - Pregunto con aburrimiento.

—Buenas tardes Momo, solo quería avisarte que me es imposible ir por ti hoy para llevarte al lugar en donde se realizara la campaña. —Dice en un bostezo.

—Espera un momento ¿De qué campaña me estás hablando? yo no he confirmado ningún trabajo — Murmuro tratando de contener el mal humor que me provoca mi pareja.

— ¿No te comente nada?, bueno error mío en unos minutos alguien ira por ti él te pondrá al día, nos vemos.

—No puedes disponer como si nada de mi tiempo, ¿Bueno? ¿Todoroki?, Maldita sea me volvió a colgar — Azoto mi celular en el piso con rabia, carajo, creo que necesitaré uno nuevo, lo levanto con cuidado para notar que efectivamente ya no prende, lo boto a la basura, me dispongo a salir de mi casa para conseguir otro, al abrir la puerta me topo de frente con alguien.

—Pero qué demonios ¿Quién rayos eres tú? — preguntó con molestia.

—Iida Tenya, tenemos que irnos rápido señora Todoroki, nos están esperando —Dijo el con frialdad.

—Si, como sea. — Respondí enojada me subo al auto y azoto la puerta, pero él ni se inmuta.

Veo como el chico conduce rápidamente sin dirigirme si quiera la mirada, algo en el me resulta familiar, trato de pensar que es cuando un recuerdo me llega de repente, un chico de cabellos azules que era amigo de Shoto amante de las reglas, el orden, demasiado aburrido y poco agraciado para mi gusto, ese joven me confeso su amor con tal devoción, una que debía llegar a mi corazón, pero no fue así yo no hice más que rechazarlo cruelmente y burlarme cada que podía.

Al final termino por irse al extranjero a estudiar si mal no recuerdo ¿Sera acaso esa la persona de mis recuerdos?, lo observo con detenimiento y lo dudo, este chico es atractivo tiene un rostro serio con facciones duras, además se nota que tiene una complexión física más fuerte que la de Shoto, es el tipo de chico que a mí me gusta, inconscientemente mi mirada no se despega de él recorriéndolo sin pudor alguno, la voz de él me distrae de tan esplendorosa visión.

— ¿Termino de verme? hemos llegado ya puede bajar. —Ordeno.

—Realmente no he terminado, me gusta lo que veo ¿Acaso te estoy incomodando? —Pregunto descaradamente.

—Me da igual bájese, la están esperando. —Gruño enojado.

—Está bien, está bien ¿Te puedo ver después? Tal vez puedas ver algo que también te guste a ti. — le dije guiñándole un ojo.

—Hay alguien que me gusta mucho y está ahí adentro. — Dijo señalando un edificio — por favor ya váyase.

— Bien igual nos volveremos a ver eso lo aseguró. — dije burlona, bajo lentamente del auto, el arranca enseguida y se va a toda velocidad.

Río ante aquello, ese chico me intriga me gustaría conocerlo más, puede que él se convierta en mi nueva diversión me dirijo a paso lento a aquel lugar al que mi esposo me mando con esa idea en mente, tal vez después de todo fue bueno que mi esposo dispusiera de mi tiempo.

**Shoto.**

El tráfico está horrible si esto sigue así no voy a llegar nunca, gruñó con exasperación fue buena idea decirle a Iida que llevará a Momo antes, bueno por lo menos recibirá las indicaciones correspondientes, no sé cómo se pudo olvidar del compromiso que le había dicho, cada día está más rara, suspiro con cansancio, espero que eso no afecte su rendimiento en este trabajo, avanzo lentamente entre todos los autos si no salgo de aquí rápido la cabeza comenzará a dolerme, creo que el cielo a escuchado mis plegarias porque parece que todos los autos se han comenzado a mover más rápido, me siento aliviado y conduzco rápidamente hasta llegar a mi destino, me bajo con agilidad y me adentro a aquel gran edificio.  
Veo como todos se mueven de un lado a otro apurados, busco con la mirada a mis amigos y socios para ver qué tal está todo, al primero que visualizo es a Katsuki me dirijo hacia donde él está.

— Bakugo ¿Cómo está todo por aquí? — Preguntó con tranquilidad.

— Lo sabrías si hubieras llegado temprano, quién es el que siempre está jodiendo con que la puntualidad es importante ¿Ah? — Dice molesto.

—Lo sé y lo siento, pero la carretera estaba intestada de autos me fue imposible llegar antes. — Musitó con cansancio.

— Si como sea, eso explica porque el inútil de Denki no ha llegado aún, no puedo creer que ese niño que conocimos hace años en realidad es una chica. — Dice frunciendo los labios.

— ¿Ah? ¿Porque parece imposible? Si mal no recuerdo ella era muy delicada en todo lo que hacía — Digo pensativo.

—Puede que fuera delicada pero su forma de vestir lo hacía ver como un chico, además llevaba el cabello cortó y era demasiado plana. Yo siempre pensé que simplemente era un chico inútil que estaba muy pegado a su hermano mayor.— murmuró con fastidio — Además pasando a los negocios, si ella sigue teniendo ese tipo de complexión no va a servirnos para esta campaña.

—La verdad no había pensado en eso, pero tienes razón. Lo más normal en las campañas de ropa es poner a chicas bonitas y femeninas, si algo así sucede tendremos que pedirle ayuda a Uraraka. — Dije en un bostezo.

El de ojos carmín chasqueo la lengua enojado ante mi comentario. — Ni te molestes en llamarla no atenderá tus llamadas, la muy maldita se largó porque no quiero cumplir un capricho suyo.

Suspiro con cansancio ante aquello — ¿Eso quiere decir que no vino a trabajar?, deben arreglar sus problemas de pareja nos afectan a todos. —Murmuro con fastidio— ¿quién la va a suplir?

—Va a venir la cabello de algodón y la fotógrafa loca. —Dice restándole importancia.

—Bueno por lo menos arreglaste lo de un buen remplazo para esta campaña.

—Cállate y mejor llama al idiota de Denki, solo falta su hermana y la otra modelo que según es su amiga. Necesitamos empezar cuanto antes las otras chicas ya están listas. —Gruñe con molestia

—Está bien, enseguida me comunico con él. — saco mi celular para llamarlo, pero una voz conocida interrumpe mi labor.

—Buenas tardes a todos, las calles están infestadas de autos era casi imposible pasar por cualquier lado, lamentamos la tardanza. —Dice con voz dramática.

—Ya era hora inútil, todas las demás chicas ya están listas, solo faltan tus modelos. —Dice con exasperación Bakugo.

—Cierto, ella es Himiko Toga, es amiga de mi hermana Izuku, recién va iniciando en el mundo del modelaje, aunque se ha hecho camino rápidamente gracias a su profesionalismo y belleza. — Murmura en voz baja.

Miro a la chica que viene con mi rubio amigo y la examino rápidamente con la mirada, es una chica verdaderamente bonita con una belleza exótica, cabellos rubios, ojos color ámbar y una figura delicada, veo que ella me mira y sonríe.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos a ambos. —Dice saludándonos con delicadeza y elegancia. —Como bien dijo el joven Denki mi nombre es Himiko Toga, espero que nos podamos llevar bien y hacer un gran trabajo —Dijo sonriendo.

—Un gusto conocerla Señorita Toga él es Bakugo Katsuki mi compañero y socio. —Dije señalando al de ojos rojos. — Mi nombre es Todoroki Shoto, será un placer trabajar con una chica tan profesional como usted.

—El gusto será mío si gustan puedo irme preparando, Izuku venía detrás de nosotros con la señorita Kyoka solo que tuvo que ir a cambiarse la ropa al baño, ya que tuvimos un pequeño accidente mientras veníamos acá.

—No se preocupe por eso, si gusta mi compañero la llevara al lugar donde le darán indicaciones y la comenzaran a arreglar para la sesión de fotografías. —Dije con cordialidad.

—Está bien, me voy adelantando entonces. —La chica se encamino hacia el peli ceniza, yo voltee para darle unas indicaciones a Bakugo antes de irse, pero una melodiosa voz nos detuvo.

—Himiko estoy lista perdón por la tardanza. —Musito apenada.

—No se preocupe por lo menos ya llego, puede ir con la señorita Himiko para que todo sea más rápido.

—Oye tranquilo Shoto, primero preséntate como es debido con mi hermanita. —Murmuro Denki con molestia.

Suspiro con fastidio, yo quiero empezar a trabajar cuando antes, cierro los ojos tratando de mantener la calma y me volteo para presentarme rápidamente.

—Todoroki Shoto, te conocí hace unos años cuando aún eras una niña, gusto en verte de nuevo. —Dije abriendo los ojos para mirarla, al hacerlo siento como mi cerebro deja de trabajar.

L7a chica ante mi es hermosa, no con una belleza como la de su rubia amiga , su belleza es más bien delicada, etérea, única, tiene unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, un cabello largo ondulado color verde que a simple vista se ve muy suave, una piel blanca y bien cuidada, tiene una figura muy bonita llena de las curvas exactas en los lugares correctos, también noto que esta aún más dotada que mi esposa, por alguna razón ese pensamiento me hace sonrojar ¿Porque estoy pensando todo esto? es mas ¿Porque no puedo dejar de mirarla?. Todos mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la hipnótica voz de la hermana de mi amigo.

—Oh mucho gusto, lamento la tardanza y venir vestida así, le prometo que no pasara de nuevo, realmente no recuerdo a mucha gente, pero espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes, si me permite me iré a preparar rápidamente con Himiko, para empezar cuanto antes el trabajo, una vez más una disculpa no volverá a pasar, nos vemos al rato hermanos. —Dijo con ánimo a Denki y a su novia, marchándose rápidamente en compañía de su amiga con Bakugo guiándolas.

El verla marcharse me genera un vació el cual no entiendo, puedo escuchar a mi rubio amigo que empieza a charlar animadamente conmigo pero yo realmente no le presto atención, ya que sin realmente quererlo (según yo) sigo pensando en aquel ángel que acabo de conocer


End file.
